Fairy Dogmother
by justanoutlaw
Summary: When Archie discovers a Dalmatian in need of a home, there's only one person he can think of to contact for help.


**Heatherfield requested to see a one shot containing the phrase: "There's a leaf in your hair." Takes place during the curse.**

Ruby dashed through the woods, her heart racing a mile a minute. She still had no clue why she kept finding herself drawn to there every time there was a full moon. Granny's injuries seemed to act up around that time as well, yet another reminder of what could've been. If her grandmother hadn't gotten injured, she'd be out of the stupid town and as far away as possible. She loved Granny, she really did. She just found herself bored, stuck. There was one person that seemed to be an exception to that.

Archie Hopper, the town shrink.

He came to the diner multiple times a week, either right after opening or just a half hour before close. For anyone else, Ruby would be annoyed. Yet with Archie, she knew that he was a busy man. Everyone seemed to go to him to vent about their problems and he could never turn a person away. He worked long hours, rarely having time to even hang out with his friends. Ruby had always told him that if he needed anything, to let her know. He had yet to take her up on it and she figured she knew why. She had a reputation around town. Most of the time when she gave out her number, it was for a one-night stand. She didn't want that with Archie.

He deserved more than that.

So, when he texted her saying that he needed to see her right away, she raced to his office. For some, they would've preferred to take their car, but Ruby was naturally fast. She could remember being on the track team in high school, though those days seemed hazy and far behind her. In her mind, it had been 10 years after all…

When she reached his office, she pushed open the door. Archie looked up in surprise to find her panting and sweating a bit. "Ruby…there's a leaf in your hair."

"What?"

Archie stepped closer and removed a brown leaf from her hair. "See?"

"Do you have some kind of weird physic vision? You could tell that from your office and called me here?"

"What? No." It suddenly dawned on him that he had texted her. "Right, I'm sorry." He gestured to a towel on the floor where a medium sized Dalmatian laid.

Ruby grinned and knelt next to the dog. "Who's is he?"

"Mine, I guess."

She raised an eyebrow. "You guess?"

"Well, I heard whining outside my office and found him. I phoned the animal shelter, but it doesn't seem that anyone's been looking for a dog. I figured he needs a home, so I might as well be it."

Ruby's grin returned and she looked back at the dog. He was very lucky to have been found by Archie. Extending a hand for the dog to sniff, he did so before jumping on her and licking her. Ruby giggled and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Well, hey there, seems he likes me."

Archie smiled. "Who wouldn't like you?"

Ruby paused, not sure how to take that response. "Why did you text me?"

"I um, I don't know much about dogs."

"And you think I do?"

"You always seem to do well with all the animals in town. I figured you would be a good first step."

"Or the guy at the pound would."

"I'd prefer the help of a friend."

Ruby looked up at him in shock, it was the first time she had heard that term. She didn't have many friends, if any at all. Sure, she was kind to mostly everyone, though most saw her as a threat. The only ones that ever seemed to take interest in her were Ashley Boyd and Mary Margaret Blanchard, though they were both always busy. She supposed she could use a friend.

"Well, as much as I love dogs, I'm not an expert. Why don't we do some research?" She gestured towards his computer.

They spent the next few hours researching what was the best things to buy for his new pet. They headed to the pet store with the dog in tow, picking out dog food and a bed. Ruby even snuck in a few toys that she thought he would enjoy.

"Well, I think you about bought out the store," Ruby teased as Archie balanced the bags along with the leash.

"I think all that's left is a name."

"Hmm…good point." She looked down at the Dalmatian with interest. "How about Pongo?"

Archie cocked his head. "Where'd that come from?"

"I was babysitting for Henry Mills last weekend and we watched this movie, 101 Dalmatians. That was the name of one of the dogs."

"I think it's perfect. Thank you Ruby, for everything."

"Anytime. Just consider me Pongo's fairy dogmother."

Archie chuckled. "Sounds about right."


End file.
